My Very Own Angel
by XiaoBai
Summary: Poor Kohaku got dumped! And poor Koryu had difficulties in his feelings towards the amber angel...What to do?Yaoi. RR please.


^^This is my first ever Wish fic! I was intending to make it a series, but *sighs* I got way too much fics to finish so this became a one-shot in the end.  
  
WARNING: Kohaku/Amber is a male here...no matter how many times I had read Wish, Kohaku still looked too guy to be a female. Same goes for Hisui/Jade. ^^;; Soooooooo when you put two males together and get them to...uh...mate, then you will get yaoi...So turn back now if you do not like yaoi-ness. Oh, and flames are NOT welcome.  
  
--  
  
My Very Own Angel.  
  
--  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
--  
  
The very first time the Devil named Garnet met the angel they called Amber, he had fallen in love with that beautiful angel.  
  
They met the first time at one of the usual meetings at the 'Bridge'. At that time, the meetings were very frequent, and so Heaven and Hell normally sent out performing angels or devils to entertain those at the meetings. Amber was one of the angels sent.  
  
The garnet Devil was very bored at that time. He had seen those performances by the devils many, many times before and the angels' performances were more about art and culture. Just when the Devil decided to leave, a very beautiful angel stepped on the performance area.  
  
Then he began to sing.  
  
All the devils at there were awed by the beautiful voice the angel possessed. Many devils began eyeing the angel with lust while the female demon performers fumed with half jealousy and half admiration.  
  
The garnet devil was totally spellbound. His elder cousin observed the devil's unusual act and knew at once that the young devil wasn't only lusting after the beautiful angel.  
  
Yet the garnet devil did not discover it. Instead, his love and affection for the angel was substituted with the amount of effort he put in just to make the angel cry. The Devil was not ready to love anyone yet.  
  
As they grew older, the Devil began to look forward to the days when the angels and devils meet at the 'Bridge' because he would get to see the angel he loved to bully. His cousin, the Demon King's son, knew all about Garnet's affection and was rather amused at it. But he chose not to interfere with the younger devil's love life. The two cat demons knew about this fact too but loved their master too much. They wanted the Garnet devil for themselves only. Many other higher devils knew about the young devil's fondness towards the Amber angel but, like Kokuyo, decided not to hinder with his life and thought the same thing.  
  
'It's just a small childhood crush. After all, Koryu is still young. He will eventually grew out of it. Besides, he himself know that angels and devils are not allow to mate.'  
  
As days past, months went by and years flew past, the number of meetings at the 'Bridge' became lesser. The garnet-eyed devil grew very bored. His cousin was seldom around and he was getting a little sick of 'playing' with his 'cats'. No, the only thing that can cure his boredom now was the angel he loved to bully into tears. But as angels were not allowed to come out of Heaven without the permission of God, there was no chance his angel was appearing anywhere in the human world, not to mention Hell.  
  
But alas! What luck! The beautiful angel had come down to the human world, the Crow had said. The Devil's lips curled up into a smile of half happiness and half naughtiness.  
  
'This is getting more and more interesting. I shall bully him till I am happy!' And so said the Garnet Devil.  
  
And he began by sending the Crow after the amber angel.  
  
-- --  
  
Even up till now, even after the reincarnated Kudo had awaken Kohaku up for almost a decade, even after Kohaku had matured into a handsome/beautiful angel, even after all the happy smiles and thanks Kohaku said and given to him because he had helped in protecting Kohaku during his 100 year sleep, and even after Hisui and Kokuyo had mated for Lucifer-knows-how many times, Koryu still feel that he was a very, stupid, stupid devil. In fact, he didn't remember there were any other devils that were as stupid as him.  
  
'If only I had not attack him that time when he was in the human world searching for Hisui...'  
  
If only this, if only that, if only I had done this, if only I had not done that. All these thoughts went through Koryu's mind every single minute he had the time to worry. Yes, Koryu, the sexy and beautiful/handsome devil with the one and only pair of garnet eyes in Hell, was regretting something he had done (even though he would NEVER admit it to anyone). What's more, Koryu was regretting attacking Kohaku that fateful night about 110 years ago.  
  
'If I did not attack him that night, then he wouldn't had fall from the air and landed in that tree and then Kudo wouldn't discover Kohaku. Then Kohaku wouldn't have fallen in love with Kudo and Kudo wouldn't have fallen in love with Kohaku too. Then Kohaku would still be mine to bully, mine to tease, mine to make fun of...'  
  
Regrets, regrets, regrets. So many 'what if's and 'if only's but the time could never be reversed and Koryu could never change the past or alter the future even though he had the power to do it. The devil knew that he could not go against fate.  
  
'If this is what Fate wants...if this is what God and Uncle wants, then there is nothing I could do...'  
  
All he could do was to regret, to fantasize and to cry silently.  
  
No one could cure him of his broken heart now; save for that one certain angel he had fallen in love with a long, long time ago. But even though the devil knew it was impossible, Koryu still wished to have back his amber angel.  
  
-- --  
  
Koryu knew immediately that Kohaku's heart was broken into thousands and thousands of pieces when the angel had came rushing into his own arms, glimmering tears flowing down that beautiful face of his.  
  
'W-What happened?!' Koryu asked immediately, staring worriedly at the crying angel in his arms. Kohaku shook his head, buried his head deeper into Koryu's chest and cried harder, leaving Koryu feeling very helpless. The devil had never comforted anyone before and that time when he had 'comforted' Kohaku 110 years ago the angel was still capable of speech. But this situation seemed to be very serious.  
  
Sighing a little, Koryu patted Kohaku's head awkwardly as the angel cried. Kohaku pulled Koryu closer and buried his head even deeper into Koryu's chest. Koryu hugged Kohaku back and patted his back. He remembered the method Hisui used to calm Kohaku and used it.  
  
'There, there. Shhhhh...don't cry anymore, Kohaku...Shhh...' Koryu whispered softly into Kohaku's ear, hushing the angel.  
  
Kohaku's crying subsided and he began hiccupping. Koryu continued to pat the angel and slowly, Kohaku fall into a deep sleep.  
  
Koryu stared at the tear-stained face of Kohaku, brushed a few stray hairs away from the angel's face and wiped the tears off his face. He then bent down and kissed Kohaku's eyes and brushed his lips over the angel's.  
  
Then he stood up and went to find out the cause of Kohaku's tears. The devil was pissed off now, because no one except for him was allowed to make Kohaku cry.  
  
-- --  
  
He did not believe this. He COULD not believe this.  
  
Kudo had dumped Kohaku. That human had dumped HIS Kohaku.  
  
Koryu was currently a very happy devil. He had just demanded to know the reason behind Kohaku's tears and Hisui had told him.  
  
And right now, he was grinning like an idiot, and so said Kokuyo, the one with the blazing black wings.  
  
Hisui raised an eyebrow, " So...Koryu-chan, are you going after Kudo-san now?"  
  
Kokuyo shook his head gleefully and smirked at the grinning garnet devil, " Oh no, Hisui. That fellow is going after the Little One."  
  
Hisui blinked, " The Little One? You mean Kohaku-chan?" Hisui raised a hand to his mouth, " Oh my..."  
  
Kokuyo nodded and turned back to Koryu.  
  
" So, what are you going to do now, Garnet?"  
  
Koryu's mouth curled up, " What do YOU think I am going to do, Kokuyo?"  
  
Kokuyo smirked back, " Let me guess...since you are my cousin...and we both do the same things sometimes...I assumed you will do the same as I had done."  
  
Koryu grinned, " You read my thoughts, dear cousin." But Hisui turned and looked at Kokuyo, obviously not understanding the cousins' conversation, " What is he going to do, Kokuyo?"  
  
Kokuyo's smirk turned into a naughty smile, " He is going to do what I have done, Hisui."  
  
Hisui thought for a moment before gasping, " You mean..."  
  
Koryu smirked at the elder angel, " Yep. I'm going to 'eat' him up as Kokuyo had 'eat' you up, Hisui-sama."  
  
Hisui frowned immediately and stood up, " I forbid you to do so, Koryu- chan."  
  
Kokuyo and Koryu blinked, " Why?"  
  
Hisui continued, " Kohaku-chan is too innocent, Koryu. He, after all, possesses the most pure and naïve heart in Heaven. I heard the many angels and even God himself were surprised when they know that Kohaku had fallen in love for someone. So, I forbid you to taint him."  
  
"Kohaku-chan was the angel who sings for the angel eggs to crack and he still will be unless a new angel with a heart as pure as Kohaku's is born. Otherwise, I will allow no one to taint him."  
  
With that, Hisui walked swiftly out of the room, leaving Koryu feeling that he need to do some reflections.  
  
-- --  
  
When he came back to the room, Kohaku was already awake but his head was buried in his hands. At once, Koryu felt a pang of sorry for the angel. He walked quietly into the room and knelt down beside Kohaku.  
  
" Are you all right?" He asked, then feeling very stupid immediately after asking.  
  
'Who am I kidding anyway? Of course he is not all right!' Koryu scolded himself. Shaking his head a little, he tried again.  
  
" Uh...you wanna go get something to eat?" Koryu tried. Kohaku raised his head slightly from his arms and stared at Koryu. Koryu stared back; a little shocked by the angel's stare.  
  
After what seemed like hours to Koryu, Kohaku finally nodded. Koryu grinned happily and pulled Kohaku up.  
  
-- --  
  
" Err...nah, you can't eat this...Nope not this either...Honey...where is the stupid honey..." Koryu tossed the bottle of jam away and turned around.  
  
" Ne, Kohaku, will plain sugar do?" He asked and then stopped.  
  
Kohaku had caught all the things Koryu had thrown from the fridge. He stared at Koryu tensely but said, " I could do with just jam..."  
  
Koryu felt a little embarrassed as he handed Kohaku a spoon and helped the angel open the jam cap.  
  
Then they both sat down in silence, the only sound heard were the clinking of metal against glass as Kohaku ate from the jam jar.  
  
Just when Koryu was about to die from the silence, Kohaku scooped a little of the jam from the jar and offered it to Koryu. Koryu blinked but ate it, taking in the sweetness of the jam and also from Kohaku's saliva...  
  
" Ne, Koryu...arigato..." Kohaku said, offering another spoonful of jam to him. Koryu almost choked on the jam when he heard what Kohaku said.  
  
Kohaku continued, " Thanks for comforting me, Koryu...I know you had never done this before..."  
  
Koryu was silent for a moment before answering, " Actually, I felt very guilty now..."  
  
Kohaku turned to face Koryu, his eyes showing that he was surprised. Koryu continued, choosing his words carefully, " I was happy that you broke up with that guy..."  
  
Immediately, Kohaku turned away, but Koryu saw the tears in Kohaku's eyes.  
  
" You are happy because you can get him now." Kohaku said quietly.  
  
Koryu shook his head, " No, Kohaku. I was happy because...because you are not taken anymore..."  
  
Kohaku's eyes widened and he turned once more to look at Koryu.  
  
" What do you mean...?"  
  
" I mean that...that I can...can--" Koryu stuttered. He just couldn't get his words out because this was the first time he was sincere about a relationship.  
  
" Can what?" Kohaku asked, and Koryu can feel his stare burning into his head.  
  
" It means that he can woo you, Little One."  
  
Both of them jumped when another voice suddenly spoke up. Kokuyo stepped out from the shadows and sat down beside Kohaku.  
  
" That stupid cousin of mine had been in love with you since he saw you performing at the Bridge." Kokuyo continued.  
  
Koryu's face flushed immediately and he yelled at Kokuyo, " No, I did not!"  
  
Kokuyo stared at Koryu, " River in Egypt, Koryu."  
  
Hisui suddenly appeared behind the door and added in, " Koryu-chan is shhhhhhyyyyy..."  
  
" No, I'm not!" Koryu shouted, his face turning another shade of red, almost matching his garnet eyes.  
  
Kohaku blinked, obviously very puzzled, " Ano...Hisui-sama, what are you talking about?"  
  
Hisui sighed a little. Kohaku was certainly too naïve for his own good.  
  
" Koryu had liked you since he saw you, Kohaku. You know what that means?" Hisui said slowly.  
  
" Like me? As in as a friend?" Kohaku asked.  
  
" No, Little One. He liked you the way I liked Hisui." Kokuyo said.  
  
At this, Kohaku's eyes widened and he turned to look at Koryu, whose face was really red.  
  
" So, Little One, what is your answer?" Kokuyo asked. Koryu looked worriedly at Kohaku, afraid that he would be rejected. To his surprise, Kohaku stood up, smiled and hugged Koryu.  
  
" Arigato, Koryu-kun."  
  
Hisui smiled and pulled Kokuyo away.  
  
-- --  
  
" What? You mean you already know it for a long time?" Kokuyo exclaimed.  
  
Hisui nodded, " The first time they met, Koryu went up to him first right?"  
  
Kokuyo nodded, still wondering how it was possible Kohaku could have liked Koryu for such a long time.  
  
" Well, in Heaven, no one had ever talked to Kohaku first. Not even those who are younger than him. Koryu left a very big impression in Kohaku because he was the first person who had ever talked to him first." Hisui explained.  
  
Kokuyo stared in disbelief, " Serious?"  
  
Hisui nodded, " Yes, serious. After that day, Kohaku had been quite looking forward to the Bridge meetings...But I guess he never figured it out...either that or he thought Koryu never liked him before."  
  
"Ah well, everything ends well..." Kokuyo shrugged.  
  
" Guess this is the 'Happily Ever After' thing mortals like to say when every thing ends well."  
  
-- --  
  
=_= Damn....the ending is so crappy. *sighs*  
  
Anyway, hope you guys like it. This is my first Wish fic after all......  
  
So please Review!!!!!!!!!  
  
And now I have to return to my books and notes...my exams are starting tomorrow... -_- 


End file.
